Fight for us
by AlexaSinead
Summary: There is nothing more important to Bella than her friends but what would happen when her crush and her best friends crush kisses her?


**Hey I'm back... I made this long time ago but it's all messed up.**

**As always I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fight for us**

_Text copyright ©_ _by AlexaTheSoonToBeVamp_

_All right reseved_

Isabella Marie Swan or other known as Bella was in front of her school waiting for the rain to pass. She study in forks Boarding school but she didn't stay since her parents lived 3 block away. Beside her stood the guard of the school... Raido. Raido always followed the rules but every kid liked him and respected him. "Emmett left without you again?" Raido asked.

"Yeah... he left with Rosalie and forgot about me... again" Bella said as she pounded.

"What are you planning to do?" Raido asked.

"Walk... as soon the rains stops of course" Bella said.

"It looks like it's gonna be a while until you can go" Raido said as he looked at the gray clouds.

"I guess so" Bella said as she let a sigh escape her lips. Then a idea popped into her head.

"Can I go up to Edwards room?" Bella asked as she turns to look at Raido. Edward was Bella's crush... but she really was he's friend since her best friend... Jessica had called him first. Raido raised his eyebrow making her blush, for she knew what he was thinking.

"Nothing will happen... I promise!" She squeaked with embarrestment making Raido laugh.

"I know... Go" Raido said as he let her in.

"Thanks Raido" Bella said as she took her bag pack and enter the school. Bella walked to the stared that led to the room where some of the kids stated in, A voice stopped her from getting any further. Bella looked back to find Tylor, a young boy that worked at the school cafeteria.

"Hi Tylor" Bella said as she flash him a smile.

"Hey... I heard that you're going to Edward room?" Tylor asked. He was carrying three trays of food with both hands.

"Yeah that is correct" Bella said.

"Oh well then can you do me a favor and take this tray and give it to him?" Tylor asked.

"Sure... no problem" Bella said as she took the tray of food.

"Thanks Bella... I'll see you later" Tylor said and ran to another stairs. Bella shrugged off and kept on going to Edward room.

Minutes later she was right on front of his door. Her hand were shaking and she wasn't sure that she could actually be in the same room with him all alone. She shook her head, getting all the bed thought out of her mind and knock his door. She heard that from inside he had gotten up from the bed and he was making his way to the door lazily. Edward open the door and felt shocked. Bella was as shock as the young Cullen... but for different reason. Edward had his bare chest showing something she didn't expect to see. "Bella... what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Well... Emmett left without me... and I'm stuck here until the rains stop so I decide to pay you a visit" Bella said as a usual blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh... then come in" Edward said as he step away to let her in. Bella slowly enter the room and stared at all the mess.

"Sorry about the mess... I don't have people visit me" Edward said as he scratch the back of his head.

"Then we have to change that won't we?" Bella said as she smiled toward Edward making blush.

"What's that in your hand?" Edward asked as he notice the tray on her hand.

"Oh... Tylor send it... I think it called food" Bella said as she giggled. Edward smirked and reach out for the tray and set it in a small table he had near his bed.

"Do you want some?" Edward asked.

"Oh no thank you... I'm not hungry" Bella said. To add to her bad luck her stomach growled making her flush.

"You know... something tells me you're very hungry" Edward said as he chuckled.

"But it's your food" Bella said.

"Don't worry about it, we can share" Edward said as he sat in his bed. He made a small space beside him and patted telling Bella to sit beside him. Bella smiled and sat beside him.

"Do you want the fork or the spoon?" Edward asked.

"Which ever" Bella said as she shrug.

"Then Spoon it is" Edward said as handed her the spoon making her giggled.

Bella looked at the tray she saw stake, rice, bean and pudding. They slowly started to eat.

"So... um did Jessica ask you out?" Bella asked. The simple question hurtled her but she needed to know.

"She did" Edward said simply.

"And?" Bella asked.

"I said no" Edward said.

"Why?... I thought you liked her?" Bella asked as she looked down.

"Where did you get that from?... I've only been friendly to Jessica" Edward said looking at her.

"I thought that was what guys did" Bella said softly not really thrusting her voice.

"Well... I don't... I like another girl... but she doesn't seem like she notice me... no matter how obvious I try to be with her" Edward said glancing at her from the corner of the eyes.

"Oh... well that bad" Bella said as she finish eating putting the spoon beside the tray. She looked at Edward as she heard him chuckled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You got pudding on the corner of your mouth... here let me get it" Edward said and leaned closer to her face.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she blushed madly.

"Getting you to notice me" Edward said and press his lips against her. Bella got lost in Edward gentle kiss. It felt right kissing him... being in his arm, but then the image of Jessica went into her mind. Kissing Edward wasn't ok anymore... knowing that Jessica had called him first. Bella pulled herself out of his grip and his kiss.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. "I can't do it" Bella said as her voice broke into sods and tear began to fall.

"But... don't you like me?" Edward asked as he grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him.

"I do... but it isn't fair to Jessica" Bella said as she started to cry even more.

"Bella... forget about Jessica... this is us... This is now" Edward said as he took her hand and press it against his chest.

"No!... I can't do it... I have to go" Bella said as she got up from the bed and ran out of the room.

"Bella!! Wait!!" Edward yelled. He took his car key and slip on a shirt and ran after. Bella ran down the stair and pass Raido and ran into the rain soaking instally.

"Bella... What are you doing? It's still raining" Raido yelled but she didn't stop. Minutes later Edward came running from the stair but Raido stop him.

"Where do you think you're going... you know you can't leave the school at this hour" Raido said.

"Raido you have to let me go after... please!!" Edward begged him. Raido look at the direction to where Bella had ran into and then look back at Edward.

"Fine... but hurry up" Raido said as he let him pass.

"Thanks man" Edward said and ran to his car and went looking for Bella. Edward slowly though the street hoping he could catch up to her. In the middle of the hard coming rain Edward spotted Bella sitting hugging her knees in the middle of the parked the car and ran to where she was.

"Bella!!" Edward yelled. Bella looked up and gasp. She rapidly stand up and started to walk away but Edward grab her elbow stopping her.

"You can't run away from this Bella" Edward said loudly since the rain was to hard.

"I have to... I won't brake my best friends heart" Bella said.

"Bella I know... that your friends are every thing to you... but think of what you want for the first time... do you really wanna leave?" Edward said.

"No" Bella whisper. Edward slowly pulled her into his chest into a tight hug.

"Then Fight for us..." Edward whisper.

"We can tell Jessica... I'm sure she will understand" Edward continue. Bella didn't know what to do... so she let her emotion take over her. She looked up and stared into his eyes. A small smiled appeared on his lisp and began to lean in... and in seconds their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. They both parted and smiled shyly to each other.

"We have to get you out of the rain before you catch a cold... Come on I'll take you home" Edward said as he pull Bella toward his car and drove to her house. After a while they got to Bella house. Bella smiled at Edward and gave him a quick peck on the lips making him smiled.

"You know I'm liking this whole more than friend thing" Edward said as he smirked and Bella giggled. Bella got out of the car and ran to the front door of her house and before she got in she blew a kiss to Edward and smiled. Edward smiled and drove back to the school with an idiotic grin on his face. He had finally gotten what he had truly desire for a long time.

* * *

**Well that's about it! **

**Hope you all like it. **

**PLease review**


End file.
